Monochrome
by Ta-chan 76
Summary: Monochrome : qui ne contient que des intensités lumineuses, tel que le noir et le blanc. Tant mieux. Leur univers n'avait jamais eu besoin de couleurs pour s'exprimer. Et jamais la vie ne leur semblait plus brillante que face aux ténèbres. Recueil d'OS. Couples variés. Rating T. For Saharu-chan.


**Salut, tout le monde !**

Et oui, nous sommes déjà le 18 Novembre. Et pour ceux qui suivent mes histoires depuis assez longtemps, vous savez peut-être ce que cette date signifie. Car on célèbre aujourd'hui, selon moi et je sais que nombreux partagent mon opinion, l'une des meilleures auteures de ce fandom.

 **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, SAHARU-CHAN**

Et oui, un quart de siècle, ce n'est pas rien. Sans parler de quatre ans d'amitié. Ah la la, déjà quatre ans. Et je suis chaque jour aussi reconnaissante de tout ce que tu m'as apporté, en tant qu'auteure et en tant qu'amie. Il est très important pour moi que tu le comprennes, et ma foi, c'est toujours bon de le répéter : c'est essentiellement grâce à toi que je continue à écrire, que je fais l'effort de noter les quelques idées qui me passent encore par la tête, que je les mets en forme. Ecrire avec toi est d'ailleurs une expérience que j'aimerais renouveler, et je suis sûre que cela fera plaisir à certaines ;)

Mais sincèrement. Tu es mon amie. Et dans ces moments qui sont parfois loin d'être simples, n'oublie jamais que tu as mon respect, mon amitié et mon attention. Merci pour tout, en espérant en faire autant pour toi.

Je ne vais pas étendre ici mon discours, alors je conclue encore une fois et te rappelant que tu es un trésor d'amie, et une auteure merveilleuse. Et au nom de toutes les fanficeuses qui se réunissent ensemble à la Japan Expo, merci d'être toi. Toujours.

Concernant ton cadeau... Eh bien, ce n'est pas très gai, j'en suis navrée ^^" on va dire que j'ai taché de compenser avec une majorité de tendresse et de fins avec plus d'espoir que d'amertume... En majorité. J'espère y avoir mis tous tes chouchous... Et que ça te plaira. Énormes bises.

 **Summary :** **[** Monochrome : qui ne contient que des intensités lumineuses, tel que le noir et le blanc.] Tant mieux. Leur univers n'avait jamais eu besoin de couleurs pour s'exprimer. Et jamais la vie ne leur semblait plus brillante que face aux ténèbres. Couples variés. Rating T. For Saharu.

* * *

 **Monochrome**

 **1) Rhadamanthe/Kanon**

 _Pourquoi moi ?_

C'était la question qu'il aurait aimé lui poser. Même au cœur de leurs étreintes les plus brusques, la question subsistait, mesquine et insistante, rappelant inutilement le caractère absurde de ces rendez-vous nocturnes.

Kanon en restait conscient : rien ne faisait sens dans cette situation. Et malgré les interrogations, immanquablement, c'était entre les mêmes bras d'une pâleur dérangeante qu'il finissait ses nuits, ne s'expliquant jamais la force et la chaleur qui émanaient de ce corps dans lequel aucune humanité n'aurait dû subsister.

Des bras qui néanmoins avait choisi de se refermer sur son corps. Sur _lui_. Sur l'être même qui l'avait ramené au néant, à la douleur et à l'étreinte glaciale de la mort, expérimentée mille fois par cette âme ayant traversé les âges de ce monde. Un choix, une résignation peut-être, que Kanon ne parvenait à s'expliquer. L'idée du juge Rhadamanthe, incarnation même de la loyauté, se roulant dans des draps de soie en compagnie du tristement célèbre manipulateur divin semblait d'ailleurs aberrante. A tout cela, Kanon des Gémeaux concédait.

Qu'un homme devenu spectre conserve une part terrestre lui paraissait raisonnable, et il savait de source sûre que nombre des soldats d'Hadès n'avait pas entièrement renoncé à une existence à la surface. Mais comme chaque habitant du Sanctuaire, l'enfance de Kanon avait été bercée par les mythes les plus anciens. L'être qui en cet instant même apposait une exquise morsure dans son cou, il le connaissait.

Il avait été un Roi. Un époux. Un père.

...Il avait été un homme.

Kanon ne pouvait concevoir ce à quoi ce même homme avait du renoncer, abandonner, oublier, pour cette existence éternelle. Et à nouveau, voir Rhadamanthe trouver un contact terrestre en sa personne semblait inconcevable.

Ses mains agrippées aux épaules blafardes pourtant brûlantes, son regard croisa celui du spectre. Et l'étrange phénomène se produisit à nouveau, comme une nouvelle énigme pour lui : le visage entouré de mèches blondes perdait, comme contre sa volonté, la dureté de ses traits, pris d'un apaisement soudain. Une main blanche possessive venait se perdre dans ses cheveux éparpillés sur les draps, les serrant avec force. Et la violence de leur lutte nocturne s'apaisait un instant, le juge se penchant jusqu'à coller leur poitrine, révélant un battement d'une lenteur régulière, aussi inquiétant que fascinant.

Dans ces moments, aussi brefs qu'un battement de paupière, le spectre redevenait homme. Et sa voix, faisant écho à ses questions silencieuses, résonnait à son oreille avec une chaleur encore inconnue.

Et achevait de les perdre tous deux, lorsque Kanon répondait à ses mots en resserrant sa prise sur le corps le surplombant, scellant sa réponse d'un baiser déchaîné, entraînant sans pitié cet homme dans l'abîme de leur brutale folie.

 _Parce que tu es vivant._

* * *

 **2) Milo/Camus**

-Tout de même... Tu comprendras ma surprise.

-Absolument pas. C'était une acquisition prévue depuis longtemps. Et indispensable.

A cette remarque jetée un peu trop rapidement, Milo roula des yeux et rapporta son attention sur le carton à ses pieds... ou plus exactement sur les quatre petits êtres qui l'occupaient actuellement. Reposant sur la table une pomme à demi entamée, il se pencha à leur hauteur, réprimant difficilement un sourire quand une série de jappements accompagna son geste.

Quatre huskys. De pure race, à n'en pas douter, superbes chiens aux pelages variés et aux yeux perçants... mais à peine âgés de quelques semaines.

Milo dut bien admettre qu'une telle vision, au sein du lieu de retraite du plus misanthrope des gardiens d'Athéna, avait quelque chose de cocasse.

-Et tu avais vraiment besoin de les prendre si jeunes ? Demanda-t-il en saisissant par le cou le plus petit de la meute, qui jappa à nouveau en tentant de lui donner un coup de langue.

-C'est la base même. Pour avoir de bons chiens de traîneau, le dressage se fait dès la fin du sevrage. Et de manière intensive.

-Aucune autre raison, donc ? Insista le Scorpion en approchant le chien près du visage de son frère d'armes, quatre petites pattes s'agitant dans sa direction.

-Cesse donc de me chercher des motifs ultérieurs. Et repose-la, veux-tu ? Mes disciples vont déjà suffisamment les choyer, je ne veux pas les habituer aux contacts plus que nécessaire.

Haussant les épaules, Milo reposa docilement la petite créature dans le carton. Une femelle, donc, nota-t-il en admirant son pelage chocolat en total contraste avec les trois autres, dont les couleurs alternaient entre un blanc immaculé et un noir profond. Ce n'était, d'ailleurs, pas son seul trait distinctif : tandis que ses frères et sœurs commençaient déjà à s'extirper du carton, arpentant la pièce avec une certaine détermination, elle tentait vaillamment de les suivre, s'emmêlant les pattes à chaque pas et retombant sur son arrière train pour chaque mètre parcouru. Sur quoi, elle penchait la tête, comme surprise, et se lançait à nouveau à leur poursuite, jappant joyeusement.

Milo se tourna vers Camus, qui ne fit pas le moindre commentaire :

-Elle a une patte cassée ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Non. C'est ainsi qu'elle marche.

Le silence, menaçant, s'établit aussitôt entre eux. Ce même silence qui apportait toujours son lot de souvenirs, et que Milo ne tenait en aucun cas à faire ressurgir aujourd'hui. Son regard se fit alors glacial, meilleure défense qu'il avait trouvé jusqu'à présent :

-C'est cruel, conclut-il.

-En quoi ?

-La garder avec eux. Lui faire croire qu'elle a sa place ici. Tu ne peux pas en faire un chien de traîneau.

-J'en ai pourtant bien l'attention.

-Elle les ralentira.

-Elle apprendra.

-C'est inutile et tu le sais !

-C'est dans mes capacités et tu l'as toujours su.

-Elle n'y arrivera _pas_ !

La voix de Milo s'était soudain teintée de ce mélange familier de tristesse et de colère. Une colère immense, désespérée, qui manquait aujourd'hui encore de se libérer totalement. De dépasser la volonté du Scorpion et de tout dévaster sur son passage. Une colère... et une tristesse dont Camus avait autrefois été témoin. Et aucun d'eux ne tenait à revivre cela.

Pourtant, Milo saisit à nouveau la chétive créature avec une immense précaution :

-Regarde la. Elle ne peut même pas faire trois pas correctement... incapable de survivre. Elle se traînera et s'épuisera. Elle mourra de froid ou d'épuisement au bout de deux jours. Si ses frères et sœur ne l'achèvent pas avant.

Sur son autre main, un ongle d'un rouge brillant et terrible s'allongea soudain, écho de la folie tragique qui s'étendait dans le regard de Milo :

-Accélérer le processus serait presque charitable...

Ses gestes étaient toujours précis. Un quart de seconde aurait suffit pour mettre fin à la courte existence du chiot. Mais lorsque le dard du Scorpion effleura la fourrure brune, la voix du Verseau résonna.

Ferme. Inflexible. Mais ayant perdu ses accents glaciaux auxquels Milo ne s'était jamais habitué.

L'espace d'un court instant, le visage de Camus s'en trouva considérablement rajeuni. Et Milo reconnut le petit garçon qu'il avait, un matin d'été sur les côtes de Grèce, cru voir pour la dernière fois :

-Je donne leur chance à tous ceux qui le mérite. Toujours.

Puis, plus doucement :

-Et sans exception.

Un instant, le regard rubis coula vers une porte entrouverte. Par laquelle Milo aperçut, ensevelie sous un tas de couvertures et de fourrures, une chevelure blonde et une petite main blanche, serrant étroitement un rosaire dont les perles tombaient du matelas.

Et pourtant, Milo était pratiquement convaincu que Camus ne faisait pas uniquement référence à ses élèves. Tranquillement, le Verseau approcha, posant une main fraîche, étrangement réconfortante, sur la joue du Grec. Milo ferma lentement les yeux, incapable de lutter :

-Et je n'ai, jusqu'à présent, jamais regretté ces décisions.

Les lèvres, froides, se posèrent sur les siennes avec une incroyable légèreté. Et Camus s'éloigna si vite que Milo se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Mais bien vite, une autre sensation le ramena à la réalité, à savoir une petite langue canine s'acharnant sur ses doigts, réclamant de nouveau son attention. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le sourire de Milo fut sincère :

-Aucun instinct de survie, hein...

Doucement, il la reposa parmi sa fratrie qui l'accueillit à grands renforts de jappements et de coups de langue.

Petite tâche couleur noisette dans cet ensemble monochrome.

Dehors, la tempête sembla se calmer. Le vent et la neige cessèrent de marteler les fenêtres, et Milo se releva pour récupérer manteau et écharpe.

-Tu repars immédiatement ?

-Je suis encore en mission. Cette halte n'était pas prévue.

-Elles ne le sont jamais.

-Tu les regrettes ?

Le ton était chaleureux, mais Camus choisit de l'ignorer, lui ouvrant poliment la porte d'entrée, laissant le vent glacial envahir la pièce :

-...Tu comptes revenir ? Demanda malgré tout le jeune chevalier du Verseau, espérant caché le mince espoir dans sa voix.

-Il faudra bien que je vienne vérifier ta théorie, non ? Je verrai si ta nouvelle protégée a bel et bien survécu.

Sans avertissement, il agrippa possessivement la taille de Camus, le ramenant à lui pour un autre baiser. Et lorsque la main fraîche s'accrocha derrière sa tête, Milo ne put résister à l'envie de lui mordre brusquement la lèvre, léchant avec avidité le mince filet de sang qui s'en échappa. Puis il se pencha à l'oreille de son unique ami, y murmurant :

-Et si tu as eu raison de _nous_ donner cette chance.

Il apposa ses lèvres sur la peau du Verseau, le regardant une dernière fois, son regard empli de tendresse et de résignation. Puis, sans un adieu, il quitta la pièce, s'enfonçant dans la nuit Sibérienne. En l'espace de deux minutes, sa silhouette avait disparu, ses traces de pas recouvertes de neige.

En silence, Camus referma la porte et revin s'asseoir sur le siège abandonné par son compagnon, dont le seul indice de la présence reposait sur la table, sous la forme d'une pomme à moitié consommée. Une vision qui, étonnement, arracha un vague rictus au Verseau **(1)** qui s'intensifia quand, d'une démarche soudain plus assurée, la petite chienne vint se poser à ses pieds, l'observant avec une joie immense, béate et insouciante.

Un regard qui le ramena des années en arrière. Quand deux yeux d'un bleu incroyable s'étaient fixés pour lui avec le même bonheur. Il estima alors que la première idée qui lui était venue quand il avait récupéré la portée de chiots était clairement la bonne.

Et Camus, sentant fleurir sur ses lèvres un sourire qu'il croyait oublié, saisit les colliers de cuir et ajouta une médaille sur le plus court des quatre, y gravant avec application un premier patronyme, humant avec plaisir l'odeur sucrée émanant du fruit abandonné, dernier vestige de la présence en ces lieux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

 **3) Minos/Eaque**

A peine quelques minutes. Le silence ambiant de la chambre se brisa, une main glissant sur les draps pour enserrer avec douceur un poignet immobile, s'assurant une nouvelle fois que la pulsation, si légère et fragile, s'y faisait encore sentir.

Eaque soupira, éloignant ses doigts après une caresse aussi brève qu'inutile. Aujourd'hui, la ressemblance parfaite des Seigneurs Hypnos et Thanatos lui semblait une évidence : car au cœur de la nuit, il lui devenait impossible de deviner si l'homme étendu à ses côtés s'était assoupi ou éteint.

Le juge du Garuda reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, contemplant le visage d'opaline, d'une parfaite immobilité, tourné vers lui. Le visage de son supérieur. D'un frère qu'il n'avait jamais connu sous ce statut. De l'homme qu'il avait, sans jamais comprendre pourquoi, choisi d'aimer.

Des fils de Zeus s'étant unis aux ténèbres, Minos était celui sur qui les Enfers avaient eu le plus grand impact, et le Griffon s'en était toujours délecté. Un siècle avait suffi à ôter toute lumière de son être, donnant rapidement à ses cheveux et à sa peau cette blancheur maladive qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Vêtu de son Surplis, devant les âmes suppliantes recroquevillées par centaines devant son trône, le pouvoir qu'il incarnait n'avait jamais semblé si imposant. Eaque se rappelait alors cette puissance absolue, qui l'avait irrémédiablement attiré vers cet homme. Aujourd'hui encore, il savait que l'éternité ne suffirait pour s'en défaire.

Pourtant, la crainte persistait. Quand la lueur des flammes mortes lui renvoyait les traits immobiles de son amant, quand la Mort semblait étreindre son enveloppe corporelle... Eaque ne pouvait refréner le besoin de coller son corps au sien, y cherchant la moindre trace de chaleur qui subsistait en lui.

...En se demandant, toujours plus résigné, ce que les ténèbres lui auraient à nouveau ôté d'ici la prochaine nuit.

* * *

 **4) DeathMask/Shura/Aphrodite**

Blanc sur noir. Noir sur blanc.

Toujours. A chaque fois qu'il dormait avec eux.

Enfin, « dormir »... « Repos » convenait mieux. Et Aphrodite trouvait toujours étrangement apaisantes ces nuits sans sommeil, étroitement serré entre deux paires de bras contraires et pourtant si semblables. Des bras possessifs. Des mains d'assassins.

Son visage se colla contre un cou saillant, mais solide. Ses lèvres contre des cheveux d'ébène, aussi ombres que la nuit. Le noir le plus profond qu'il ait jamais connu, auréolant pourtant l'esprit le plus noble de ces lieux. Un contraste qui l'avait toujours amusé, se dit-il avec un bref sourire en laissant glisser ses doigts dans les courtes mèches brunes.

Dans son dos, déjà, un grondement. Une main se glissant sur sa poitrine, le ramenant à lui. Aphrodite, avec un soupir d'un rare douceur, posa sa main sur celle bronzée de DeathMask, dont les cheveux clairs vinrent se mêler au sien. Chevelure d'un blanc intense, qui pourtant n'avait rien de pur ou d'immaculé. Chevelure qui couronnait une âme d'une noirceur innommable, dans laquelle Aphrodite se navrait de tant se retrouver.

Sur lui, les mains s'égaraient. Les étreintes se resserraient. Les souffles se mêlaient.

Toujours son ange personnel, qui tentait de le ramener à la lumière avec lui.

Toujours son démon attitré, qui lui rappelait sans cesse que sa place était aux ténèbres.

Aucun compromis possible entre eux. Et jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, ils essaieraient de l'amener dans leur voie. Tout en sachant pertinemment que jamais Aphrodite ne se résoudrait à n'en choisir qu'une.

Son âme était à la justice, son cœur à la violence.

Son corps à la beauté, son esprit à la laideur.

Parfaite transition pour ces deux êtres si ridiculement unidimensionnels.

Et il était parfois utile de le leur rappeler. A regret, Aphrodite s'extirpa des bras brûlants, posant son regard vers l'ordre de mission au contenu encore inconnu laissé sur la table de chevet. Un vague sourire étira ses lèvres encore rosées : les déplacements se multipliaient, avec les exigences toujours plus étranges du Pope. Exigences qui mettaient toujours plus à mal ce fragile équilibre. Le menaçant à nouveau de sombrer, loin d'eux.

Se rhabillant sans un bruit, il accorda un dernier regard aux deux corps abandonnés, déposant entre leurs doigts son présent habituel, ayant à chaque mission le sentiment plus distinct qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau d'adieu.

Un bruissement plus tard, il avait disparu. Avec pour seule trace de son passage, trois gages d'amour esseulés.

Entre les doigts de Shura, une rose immaculée. Serré dans le poing de DeathMask, une rose charbonnée.

Et comme oubliée entre les deux hommes, une rose ensanglantée aux pétales repliés, déjà prête à se faner.

* * *

 **5) Kanon/Milo**

Dans le lit, les jambes s'entrecroisèrent. Une main possessive trouva rapidement sa place autour de sa taille. Et dans la pénombre, leurs yeux ne tardaient jamais à se trouver.

Toujours le même rituel. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, une différence inédite : Milo ne souriait pas.

Kanon haussa un sourcil interrogateur, se rapprochant du huitième gardien : chaque nuit, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Milo lui accordait un sourire. Pas cette grimace figée qu'il affichait face à ses supérieurs, ni ce rictus narquois adressé à ses ennemis. Un sourire léger, presque timide, comme pour le remercier de sa présence. Alors même qu'il avait compris.

Ce soir, pourtant, ses lèvres penchaient tragiquement. Son regard lui parut fuyant. _Coupable_.

Kanon soupira. Il n'était pas stupide. Et il comprit aussitôt la raison de ce changement lorsqu'en prenant les doigts du scorpion entre les siens, il les sentit glacés. Il retint de justesse un grognement : le Verseau marquait donc lui aussi ses convoités.

Oh bien sûr, il s'en était douté. Au delà des mots, Milo était bien trop honnête. Ses regards cherchaient la chevelure carmin, à chaque conversation en extérieur. Son corps, au cœur de la nuit, rejetait la chaleur insupportable de la peau du Grec. Sa voix à chaque étreinte trop intense hésitait après la première syllabe de son prénom.

Ces signes ne trompaient pas. Et déjà, l'empreinte de Camus achevait de blanchir le cosmos brûlant de Milo. Le réclamant. Le marquant.

Kanon aurait voulu protester. Brûler toute son énergie pour effacer cette marque glaciale qui allait à l'encontre de la nature même de Milo. Mais les doigts désormais froids de son amant se posèrent avec douceur, mais fermeté sur son épaule. Non, semblait-il vouloir lui dire, car je ne suis pas le seul à m'être menti.

A son tour, Kanon se surprit à fuir le regard inquisiteur du scorpion. Il estimait n'avoir rien à se reprocher : le lit de Milo était le seul qu'il partageait depuis la fin des guerres saintes. Il n'avait accepté les faveurs d'aucun autre habitant du Sanctuaire. A peine accordait-il un regard aux passantes quand il retrouvait Milo à Athènes lors de leurs rares permissions. Pourtant, il savait ce à quoi son amant faisait référence. Et si le regard n'était en rien accusateur, il exigeait la vérité. Et l'origine de cette trace infime de cosmos noir qui persistait, insidieuse, au creux de son esprit.

Kanon ferma les yeux. Le souvenir était récent. Et il pouvait presque sentir encore l'emprise forte et violente autour de son poignet, ce four fatidique où le spectre de la Whyvern s'était à nouveau présenté devant lui.

Aucune protestation ne lui avait été accordée. Le juge ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps d'une réaction. Et lorsque le gantelet d'armure noire s'était refermé sur sa peau, aucun doute ne fut permis sur les attentions du juge. Il le désirait. D'une force que Kanon n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Et il était prêt à parcourir à nouveau le Royaume des Enfers pour que le Chevalier des Gémeaux réponde à ce désir.

Et à sa propre surprise, Kanon s'aperçut que cette perspective ne le dérangeait pas.

Cette infime marque avait donc subsisté. Milo la ressentait aujourd'hui. L'acceptait. Avec tout ce qu'elle impliquait pour eux.

C'était la fin. La fin des mensonges, des consolations de fortune, du réconfort doux-amer qu'ils s'étaient apportés jusqu'à présent. Car l'évidence n'était plus niable, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. En témoignaient ces émanations de Cosmos, blanc de promesse ravivée et noir de détermination éternelle, les enserrant et les éloignant l'un de l'autre, de manière toujours plus perceptible. Pourtant, au cœur des ténèbres, Milo regarda Kanon. Et Kanon soutint ce regard, posant une main brûlante sur sa joue. Là encore, ils savaient tous deux décrypter ce geste.

Au delà de la culpabilité, des mensonges et de la peur d'avancer... Il y avait un simple "merci". Pour avoir œuvré à cette reconstruction. Pour avoir transmis à l'autre suffisamment de force pour accorder un pardon, ou pour donner une chance.

...Pour leur permettre, enfin, de choisir chacun l'un des chemins offerts par cette nouvelle vie, libérés de la crainte d'y avancer seul.

* * *

 **(1)** : S'il est vraiment encore utile de le rappeler, « Milo » signifie pomme en Grecque.


End file.
